Psicópata
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** "Psicópata"

**Summary: **

Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

**Género:** Drama. Romance.

**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

**Rated: **M.(Mas delante posible lemmon)

**Advertencias: **Violencia, insultos, gore.

**Nota de autor:** Hola como están? Espero que muy bien!

Yo estoy súper contenta de subir mi primer fic de varios capis!

Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews con su opinión, acepto todo tipo de críticas mientras sean hechas con respeto.

Quería tomarme un momento y Agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mis one-shots, que comentaron, que me agregaron a favoritos o que me tienen en alertas. Todas esas cosas me animan a seguir y dejar mi imaginación volar. jaja No se si estarán pasándose por esta historia pero igualmente GRACIAS.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

_El arrepentimiento y el remordimiento son parte del ser humano. Parte de su esencia y de su ser. Y aunque una puede y suele suceder a la otra, no siempre es así. La diferencia radica en que, el remordimiento de conciencia, aparece cuando el individuo se siente mal por lo que hizo. En contraste, el arrepentimiento es un cambio de pensamiento, la persona lamenta lo que hizo y quisiera no haberlo hecho_.

¿Cuántas veces se habrá visto personas insultar a otras por cosas que pasaron y no les gustaron? Bueno déjenme decirles que mi comportamiento no es tan distinto al de esas personas. En ese entonces era una chica de 15 años con carácter fuerte que decía cuanto quisiera sin importarle nada.

Nunca creí que fuera una chica «normal», o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular, que fui consciente de que tan «anormal» era.

Fue un hecho que a la comunidad en la que vivía impacto de sobremanera y a una persona en particular, mucho más. Salió en los diarios y en las noticias, no había persona que no supiera de él. De tan afamado trágico accidente. Creo recordar haber leído un título de nota que decía «_El accidente que desgarra los corazones de todos._»

_Mi corazón sigue intacto..._

Yo no fui culpable de lo que sucedió, por lo que no le encuentro sentido el sentir culpa y remordimiento solo porque unas cuantas personas murieran.

Soy de las personas que creen firmemente que existen las casualidades y las causalidades.

Fue una causalidad que mi enojo saliera a flote cuando estaba en la parada esperando el colectivo para poder llegar más rápido al supermercado, y que al parecer, el chofer decidiera sonreírme burlonamente y luego ignorarme —para frenar en la misma esquina que yo lo esperaba— por el semáforo en rojo.

De mi boca salió un grito que no quise controlar mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ojala que choques y seas el único que sobreviva por forro!

_Pura y simple causalidad._

Y el hecho de que mi ira me hiciera caminar hacia el supermercado para —a las 10 cuadras— comenzar a ver tráfico acumularse y al final de este ver el colectivo prácticamente unido a un auto familiar y tras él, cuatro autos más formando un accidente en cadena, fue innegable casualidad.

_Solo casualidad_.

Mientras caminaba bordeando el accidente, pude observar como dos de las personas del auto familiar habían sido expulsados por el parabrisas, teniendo los vidrios de ambos automóviles incrustados en la garganta, el pecho y brazos. No sobrevivieron. Vi cuando sus cuerpos abandonaron la vida. Vi al chofer reaccionar y levantar el rostro del volante. Vi como un hilo de sangre escurría de su frente. Vi el miedo en sus ojos al ver la sangre de los cadáveres expuestos enfrente de él. Pero hay algo que no voy a olvidar. El terror que vi desprender de él cuando hicimos contacto visual y —mientras me pedía auxilio— yo le sonreía burlona y cínica con el cuerpo completamente relajado, sin intención alguna de moverme.

_El me reconoció. Lo sé._

A una corta distancia me quede viendo toda la escena del auto en frente suyo cuando comenzaba a incendiarse y de cómo las llamas acariciaban su rostro.

_Podía sentir el calor. Su agonía. _

_«...Y podía sentir mi boca sonriendo..._»

* * *

Desde ya muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá espero hayan disfrutado leyendo el fic como yo escribiéndolo.

Voy a intentar tener los capis nuevos al menos una vez por semana, no pongo una fecha fija porque aun no sé cómo me manejare con los tiempos y eso, y que Dios me mantenga inspirada jajaj o que me sucedan cosas como que el colectivero no me frene yo lo insulte y a mi mente llegue esto XD jajajajajaj

Los capítulos serán de esta cantidad de contenido masomenos, no serán muy largos y espero no se enojen por eso, soy de las que disfruta leyendo fics de capis largos, pero sepan comprender es mi primer historia larga, luego cuando me acostumbre puede que los alargue, aunque mi fin no es tener un capi de 20 hojas de word donde 19 sea relleno e irse por las ramas.

Bueno déjenme sus reviews para saber qué les parece y si vale la pena continuarla!

Acepto críticas, consejos y sugerencias.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Título:** "Psicópata"

**Capítulo:** 2

**Summary:** Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

**Género:** Drama. Romance. Psicológico.

**Personajes:** Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

**Rated:** M.(Más adelante posible lemmon)

**Advertencias:** Violencia, gore.

**Nota de autor:**

Hola como están?

Muchísimas gracias a: Kanon21-5 / ardaluz / anzumazaki16 / Lexia Hatake Biersack Way y a Nicole-Luz de Luna. Por los reviews que me dejaron y a: yllen1875 y a MissPanic. Por agregar la historia a sus listas. Y por supuesto también a quienes no tienen cuenta y me han dejado su opinión igual!

dhk: Muchas gracias por el primer review de la historia! /(*u*)/ ojala este también te guste :)

Guest: Muchas gracias por el review realmente me motivo y me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero este mantenga las expectativas.

Youtha: jajajajajaja también te odio hermosa, espero te guste esta conti. :D

Son una gran fuente de motivación! Este capítulo va dedicado para todos ustedes por su gran apoyo y espero que les guste y lo disfruten! Acepto, como siempre digo, críticas hechas con respeto, opiniones y sugerencias. Me son de mucha ayuda! Ya no los molesto mas y los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo: 2

Un accidente.

Treinta y cinco personas muertas.

Hemorragias internas y externas. Derrames cerebrales. Desgarros y estallidos de vísceras. Desgarros cardiacos y pulmonares. Desgarros diafragmáticos.

Todos eran números...

Números de los cadáveres en el accidente y las causas de sus muertes.

Los dieciocho pasajeros del colectivo. La familia de cinco con la que colisionó de frente. Siete cadáveres más de los autos sucesivos. Y cinco peatones.

Ruptura del útero grávido y de la vejiga. Rupturas e incisiones en la vena aorta. Fracturas expuestas de los miembros. Luxaciones y fracturas de la cervical.

Todos eran números...

Números separados en categorías de edades y sexo.

Catorce mujeres. Once hombres. Cinco adolescentes. Tres chicos. Un anciano. Y un bebé.

Fracturas múltiples, internas y expuestas, del tórax, de las costillas, de la pelvis y de la columna. Fracturas de maxilares producidos por el choque contra el tórax, seccionando lenguas y labios. Traumatismos craneoencefálicos...

Todos eran números...

Treinta y dos desconocidos. Una tía. Dos primos.

Incinerados. Aplastados.

No fue más que un accidente diseccionado en números.

Treinta y cinco cuerpos sin vida... Y un sobreviviente.

Esa escena es un recuerdo que no voy a olvidar. En mi mente está teñida de rojo y negro.

Sangre y oscuridad.

Había visto al conductor desmayarse y las sirenas de los bomberos a lo lejos me despertaron del trance. Me fui rápido del lugar y sin ser vista. No fue difícil, era una más en el aglomerado de gente que aparecieron queriendo ayudar.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Menos para uno.

Las compras nunca habían sido tan rápidas, sentía mi cuerpo raro y el rostro adolorido. No entendía porque. Nunca me había pasado.

La cajera me sonrió simpática. El de seguridad se despidió amablemente. Era extraño. Era gente que no conocía. Nadie era de esa manera con personas como yo, antipática ante extraños.

La vuelta a casa la había hecho caminando también, pero por un camino que rodeaba al accidente.

No era tonta. Sabía que no debía volver ahí.

Mientras avanzaba y recordaba lo visto, volvían a mí los gritos de esa mujer encerrada, que tenía las piernas comprimidas por la trompa de su auto.

Gritaba. Lloraba desesperada sacudiendo a su hijo, muerto a su lado. Pedía ayuda. Golpeaba los vidrios con sus manos ensangrentadas.

Se quemaba. Viva. Su auto se incendiaba desde el interior.

No sobrevivió.

Llegando a casa esa sensación no me abandonaba, era algo... molesta. Se convertía, en cierto sentido, desagradable, debido a nunca haberla experimentado.

Entro, dejo las cosas en la cocina y me voy a mi cuarto. Me paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo instalado en la pared y lo que veo me deja sorprendida. Esa imagen me dejo impactada y asombrada al mismo tiempo. Fueron varios segundos los que tardé en entender lo que el espejo reflejaba.

Esa no debería ser yo.

Ahora sabía porque mis cachetes me dolían, mi estómago se sentía raro y porque la repentina amabilidad de esos extraños.

Mi rostro se veía increíblemente feliz. Mis ojos brillaban mientras mi cara estaba ruborizada y la sonrisa que me hacia doler, enseñando todos los dientes, era verdadera.

Genuina felicidad.

_«Algo que nunca había experimentado._»

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Tenía pensado subir el fic el miércoles pero como pude hacerlo y terminarlo antes... bueno la tentación me gano y tuve que subirlo jjajajaj

Espero que les allá gustado y me alegraría mucho que me dejen su opinión sobre el capitulo y de cómo va la historia jajaja

Para que sepan todos kakashi aparecerá pronto jajaja

Críticas, opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Mucha suerte! Nos leemos!

Besos!

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Título**: "Psicópata"

**Capítulo**: 3

Summary: Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

**Género**: Drama. Romance. Psicológico.

**Personajes**: Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

**Rated**: M.(Más adelante posible lemmon)

**Advertencias**: Violencia, ooc.

**Nota de autor:**

Hola! Como están!? Esta vez no pude actualizar antes pero al menos cumplí con el plazo que les había dicho, de no superar una semana. Y bueno para los ansiosos Kakashi aparecerá muuy pronto! Espero les guste el capi!

Muchísimas gracias a: AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa / Kanon21-5 / Lexia Hatake Biersack Way /ardaluz / anzumazaki16 / Nicole-Luz de Luna / y a Sonohrina. Por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior y a: Black-Cat-Soul / Jenny Hatake / y a kotoko haruno. Por agregar la historia a sus listas.

Y por supuesto también a quienes no tienen cuenta y me han dejado su opinión igual!

**dhk**: Seguís siendo la/el primera/o en comentar! jaja que linda/o! Como me rei (de felicidad rodando en la cama abrazando la almohada) con lo de Hannibal Lecter! Ojala este capítulo también te guste! Besoos!

**Guest**: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Últimamente ando muy interesada en los temas psicológicos y bueno este fic es algo que tenía ganas de hacer, con una sakura algo... distinta jaja y es increíble lo que la humanidad puede llegar a hacer, para bien o mal. Mientras no pase nada grave, espero que no /(*-*)/, no tengo planeado abandonarla :D

**Claudia Yalitza**: Hola! Bienvenida al fic! jaja Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto! Me pone muy feliz! con respecto a las actualizaciones las hago una vez por semana como tiempo máximo, pero si la llego a tener antes, la publico y desde dia que es subida, nuevamente tengo una semana para el próximo capitulo. :D

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo**: 3

La psicología y la filosofía del cerebro humano es algo que aún no se comprende.

Según la ciencia el cerebro humano es un órgano por demás complejo. Es el centro del sistema nervioso. Este realiza una gran cantidad de funciones, controlando y regulando las acciones del cuerpo. Recibe continuamente información sensorial y responde a ella, además de controlar los procesos autónomos como respirar o parpadear. A su vez es el órgano donde reside la mente y la conciencia de cada individuo.

Podría decirse que todo lo que una persona es y hace, comienza en el cerebro. Cada pensamiento o acción se inicia en él, siendo de manera consciente o no.

El cerebro se convierte en la máquina que lo maneja todo. Y lo mejor son los mecanismos de defensa que tiene.

Son procesos inconscientes que toma para defendernos psicológicamente a cada persona que pasa por un hecho traumático, o una situación difícil, considerada una amenaza. Básicamente y en simples palabras, reacciona de determinadas maneras, en busca de soluciones para los hechos o escapando de ellos.

El colectivero era uno de ellos.

_De los cobardes que huyen._

Al volver a despertar en la ambulancia no pronunció palabra.

_No hablaba._

Los paramédicos tomaron sus signos vitales. Estaba bien, a simple vista.

Pero no hablaba.

Sus pupilas que se mantenían contraídas, no reaccionaban ante la luz de la linterna médica.

Auscultaron su pecho y palparon sus órganos. Parecía estar todo en orden.

Aun así el no hablaba.

_Estaba en shock._

Una vez en el hospital se le hizo un chequeo corporal minucioso. Tomaron radiografías, tomografías axiales computadas y resonancias magnéticas nucleares. Todo lo necesario para encontrar cualquier daño ya sea de fisuras o desgarros, cualquier herida que pudiera tener en los órganos, en los huesos, o mismo daño cerebral. Además se le sacó muestras de sangre para encontrar alcohol u otros estupefacientes que pudieran estar en su organismo, provocando el accidente o dilatando sus reacciones y reflejos para evitarlo.

No hallaron nada.

Todos los médicos que lo atendieron, habiéndose enterado de la gravedad del accidente, estaban sorprendidos por haberlo encontrado completamente sano.

_Al menos físicamente._

Que únicamente tuviera un punto en la frente era...

_Un milagro._

Con el chequeo físico en excelentes condiciones solo quedaba realizarle el examen psicológico.

_Pero el hombre era un milagro, uno responsable de la muerte de muchas personas._

La policía estaba desconcertada. No tenían ni idea de cómo o por qué había sucedido el accidente. Al haber pasado de noche no había testigos, ya que la gente que se acumulo, aparecieron tras suceder el siniestro y no antes. Los autos que había solo eran los involucrados y no había cámaras de seguridad que grabaran lo acontecido. Ante esta situación el perito abre una investigación, tomando en cuenta las señales físicas que se encontraron en el punto del accidente, como también de los daños de los vehículos y las heridas que llevaron a la muerte a todas esas personas.

Con todos estos datos se pudo hacer una reconstrucción del accidente en computadora visto desde un ángulo general.

Una simulación de los hechos.

_Una reconstrucción morbosa._

Mas este no clarificaba que lo produjo, ya que todos los autos estaban en buenas condiciones antes del suceso y tampoco los conductores tenían ni alcohol, ni drogas en la sangre. Siendo la primera búsqueda que se le realizó a los cadáveres.

El chofer no era de ayuda para declarar ya que este se encontraba en un grave estado de shock.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, porque el único sobreviviente...

_Terminó en una institución psiquiátrica._

Sin testigos y con el sujeto mudo y traumatizado, me aseguraba de que no tendría problemas, ya que, si este estuviese cuerdo sé que me hubiera mencionado y en una ciudad como la mía, donde la mayoría se conocía no hubiese sido muy difícil para la policía encontrarme y cuestionarme. Casualidad o no, mi proceder y lo que el hombre pudiese contar, sería una actitud cuestionable y hasta censurable en personas «normales.»

Y gracias al maldito, sabía que no era igual al resto de la sociedad.

_No como la mayoría al menos._

Ese día supe que...

**_«_****_El era mi pequeño milagro personal, enviado por Dios._****_ »_**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi!

La aparición de kakashi ya es inminente! Estoy taaaan ansiosa! No se dan una idea jajajja

Bueno ya saben dejen revies que me animan muchísimo!

Acepto criticas, opiniones sugerencias y lo que quieran mientras sea con respeto.

Muchas Gracias! Suerte!

P.D.: El otro día subí un one shot psicológico y de drama de Sasuke y Sakura (No es romántico jaja) Si les interesa se pasarían y me dejan su opinión?

Se llama La ironía de su paz. Gracias!

Los quiero Mucho! Cuídense!

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Título**: "Psicópata"

**Capítulo**: 4

**Summary**: Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

**Género**: Drama. Romance. Psicológico.

**Personajes**: Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

**Rated**: M.(Más adelante posible lemmon)

Advertencias: Violencia, gore, ooc.

**Nota de autor**: Holaa! Como están? Dioos! Que nervios tengo! Este es el capitulo donde por fin aparece kakashi! Que pensaran de eso? Estoy muuy ansiosa! Además el capi me quedo un poco más largo jaja espero que les guste.

Muchisimas gracias a: / anzumazaki16 / ardalus / Nicole-Luz de Luna / Lexia Hatake Biersack Way / Por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior y a: / divprince / ShuliiLovatoChan / y a pormilnoches /. Por agregar la historia a sus listas.

Y también a quienes no tienen cuenta que me dejan su opinión igual!

Claudia Yalitza: No es un capi supermegalargo pero estoy empezando a escribir mas lineas jajaj Ojala te guste!

dhk: No hay problema lo importante es que estas acá y espero se fueran tus visitas, nada peor como gente indeseable en tu casa jaja Espero este capi te guste también!

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo: 4

Tres años después terminaba el secundario y tenía que decidir qué carrera seguir en la universidad. Fue ahí donde me propuse que no haría lo que los demás querían, esperaban o buscaban de mí. Esta vez, yo iba a tomar la decisión que me haría conocer un poco lo que es la felicidad, me acercaría a ella.

_A pasos lentos. Pero lo haría._

Estaba cansada de copiar a los demás para encajar. De actuar como una del montón para no sobresalir, porque sabía que mi personalidad llamaría la atención y eso a la larga traería problemas.

Detesto a la gente estúpida. Y para no ser una de ellos, tenía que pensar muy bien qué es lo que iba a hacer, bien sabía que cambiar mi personalidad bruscamente sería problemático, de hecho, el solo pensar en cambiarla sabía que era como atraer e los problemas.

_Sería más estúpida que ellos._

Así que con lo que había descubierto de mi retorcida personalidad busque opciones. Distintas y muchas. No me importaba donde me metiera mientras lograra mi objetivo. ¿Donde vería gente herida, sufriendo y agonizando? ¿Donde encontraría esas personas que avivarían mi fuego interno? Esas que alegrarían mis ojos y pondrían sonrisas en mis labios. Las que al soñar con su agonía me dejarían el cuerpo sudado, tembloroso y excitado.

Había pensado en criminología, o ser forense, pero el hecho de ver una escena del crimen y cadáveres ya sean mutilados, operados, descuartizados, destripados, violados y demases, no me satisfacía. No me causaba el placer que el hecho de verlos sufrir con mis propios ojos, o ver exactamente cómo llegan a esas escenas tan sangrientas me causaba. Así que, estaba descartado.

Una de las opciones era ser policía, trabajando en una penitenciaría. La actividad física no es una dificultad para mí y vería gente encerrada contra su voluntad, presenciaría como de sus ojos se les escapa las esperanzas de conseguir su tan ansiada libertad. Disfrutaría a diario de ataques y golpizas entre ellos, del odio y la desesperación humana. Esa bien era una de las buenas opciones.

Ser doctora tampoco era mala idea, ahí estaría rodeada de sangre a cada instante, de heridos sufriendo y llorando. Conocería gente que sabe que va a morir y gente que se resigna a ello. También atendería cadáveres, en un hospital era algo común algo de todos los días, vería a sus familias llorando culpando a los médicos de mala praxis y estaría ahí para ver como caen en la depresión y la desesperación, en el odio y la ira. Ese sería el mejor de los escenarios, la mejor de las obras. Pero había algo que no me gustaba. Era el hecho de que, si era común sacar cadáveres por la puerta trasera, a su vez lo era — y mucho más — el salir gente feliz y... sana por la delantera. Como me repugna la gente feliz y llena de esperanza por la vida. Son tan aburridos que me dan nauseas.

No estaba muy segura de que carrera decidir, pero supe qué decisión tomar al ver a mi madre llorando en el salón de casa, hacía unos años había caído en una fuerte depresión. Desde el mismo año del accidente.

Ella no supera haber perdido a su familia.

Pero desde entonces, se había convertido en una mujer completamente diferente a la pulcra y aburrida que tenía como madre. Ella...

_Me divertía._

Con los pelos despeinados y enredados, la misma ropa de hace una semana y una botella de vodka, medio vacía, en una temblorosa mano, lloraba desesperada.

No lo superaba.

Y cuanto me divertía por ello.

Me acerco a su lado, me acuclillo viéndola al rostro mientras le sonrío tierna. Normalmente seria una sonrisa de muñeca, perfectamente falsa. Pero ahora debía admitir que era algo...

_Sínica_.

—Mamá. —la llamo. Ella levanta el rostro y oculta la botella como si nunca la hubiera visto. Como si el aliento que tiene o con solo verla, no notara lo ebria que esta. Me rio de su inútil intento de sonrisa.

_¡Dios! ¡Esta mujer me encanta!_

—Mamá ¡Ya decidí que carrera voy a seguir y en que universidad! ¡Es la más prestigiosa! ¡Vas a ver que tendré trabajo a donde sea que vaya! —Le hablaba tan normal y emocionada como siempre lo había hecho, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si nada me afectara.

_Y ahí estaba. _

Ese brillo en sus ojos. Lo reconocía bien, podía ver su profundo odio y rencor aumentar en la profundidad de su ser.

_Me encantaba._

Y ella me odiaba cada día más, porque yo no sufría.

_Le sonreía._

Porque yo no me hundía en la depresión y desesperación como ella.

Yo estaba cada día más alegre y nunca había llorado.

_Nunca._

Ella no respondía, no me decía nada, solo me miraba a los ojos mientras alimentaba su odio.

— ¿Mamá? —La llamo y sonrió.

_No responde_.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? ¿Acaso no te pone contenta? —Le sonrío y la presiono, la ayudo a que su odio crezca a que su rencor la consuma.

—Si... Sakura, estoy... contenta. —La forma en que pronuncia mi nombre, paladeando el desprecio, me hace reír. Hace tiempo que ya no era su hija. Le da un trago a la botella como si yo ya no estuviera ahí.

Solía perderse en su mente muy seguido, normalmente al hablar.

_Le sonrío._

—Me alegro, bueno iré a mi cuarto a estudiar. Que tengas buenas noches. —Me voy intentando contener la risa que su rostro impactado me causa.

Terminar mi carrera y comenzar a trabajar no fue nada difícil, no cuando hay una motivación tan fuerte como la mía.

Hoy volvía a mi trabajo luego de un mes de vacaciones y estaba realmente ansiosa. La institución frente a mi no dejaba de ser tan imponente como el primer día. Ingreso para dirigirme a los vestuarios y ponerme el uniforme adecuado, dejando atrás la entrada principal donde a lo alto se podía leer "Instituto psiquiátrico Konohagakure".

Ya lista me dirijo a la primera de las habitaciones de mi sector.

Toc Toc Toc.

Sin esperar la respuesta entro.

—Buenos días Hatake-san. —Pronuncio con una sonrisa.

Me había convertido en la enfermera de un lugar...

«..._Muy interesante…_»

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Liberando tensiones-

Ahora si jaja espero les gustara el capi no es muuuucho más largo que los anteriores pero debía redactar un poco más para que pudiera aparecer kakashi ya lo había promocionado y no podía fallar!

Sé que solo aparece al final pero al menos el ya esta acá! jajaj

Por Favor dejen sus reviews con opiniones sugerencias críticas ya saben todo con respeto y si pueden incluir:

Que piensan de la aparición de kakashi de esta manera? Que creen de el por lo poco que leyeron? Ojala les haya dejado intriga! !

Muajajajaaaaa jajajaja

Bueno Mucha suerte a todos/as quienes me leen!

Los quiero muchísimo son un gran apoyo!

Besoos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Título: "Psicópata"

Capítulo: 5

Summary: Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

Género: Drama. Romance. Psicológico.

Personajes: Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

Rated: M.(Más adelante posible lemmon)

Advertencias: Violencia, gore, ooc.

Nota de autor:

Hola! como estan? estoy a minutos (Argentina) de que sea martes e incumplir con mi fecha limite! pero lo logre! jajaj aun no es martes jajaj Lamento no haber podido contestar antes sus review son un gran apoyo! termino de subir el capi y me voy a contestarles!

Este capi va dedicado a todas esas personas que quedaron intrigadas con la poca y nada aparicion de kakashi en el capi anterior y me lo hicieron saber por el face jaja las amo no se enojen porfa jajaja espero este capi empiece a saciarlas de el aunque sea de a poco jaja

Dejen reviews muchachos y muchachas jajaj

Muchisimas gracias a: / anzumazaki16 / ardalus / Haruno De Hatake / Lexia Hatake Biersack Way / Por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

Y también a quienes no tienen cuenta que me dejan su opinión igual!

Guest: Muchas gracias jaja no se porque no te haces una cuenta jaja te facilita muchas cosas jajaj Me alegra que pueda expresar bien los sentimientos de akura on taan sinicos jaja espero te guste este capi tambien jaja

dhk: Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Y gracias por el review! espero disfrutes de este capi y si vi el rito jaja me gusto mucho jaja amo las pelis de terror cuando veo una nunca la dejo de ver hasta que termine por mas mala que sea jaja

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo: 5

Las enfermeras en los hospitales psiquiátricos son las encargadas del cuidado y el bienestar de los pacientes tanto física como mentalmente. Son quienes más se relacionan con ellos, estudiando sus conductas y enfermedades, sus síntomas y reacciones.

La institución Konohagakure es reconocida por sus instalaciones, siendo la primera que separa a los pacientes en habitaciones individuales con baños privados para la privacidad de este y teniendo una capacidad para 1000 internos o enfermos crónicos. Y mayormente afamada, por su trato humanitario hacia las personas con distintas enfermedades mentales. Por su personal especializado en la materia, ya sean, médicos, psicólogos, psiquiatras, enfermeros y demases, cada uno más dedicado y apasionado por ayudar a la recuperación y adaptación de estas personas en la sociedad, para que puedan tener una vida normal y llevadera. En esta institución había una enfermera por cada cinco pacientes internos.

Dentro del cuarto lo único que me recibió fueron unas paredes blancas gastadas, una cama de acero inoxidable justo bajo una ventana con rejas, una puerta en la pared daba a un armario pequeño para la ropa esencial y una división parcial de la habitación la separaba del baño.

Vacío. No había nadie.

Seguí con la rutina diaria de mis otros pacientes, medicándolos, asegurándome que se aseen, hablándoles haciéndoles preguntas, conversando y viendo sus inútiles progresos. O mejor dicho nulos.

No había sido ninguna mala elección ser enfermera psiquiátrica. Veía a diario como mis pacientes empeoraban. Y yo, por supuesto que...

_Los ayudaba._

Hace unos meses tenía a una mujer de 40 años que era esquizofrénica y siempre hablaba de su familia.

—Hoy vino tu esposo a pagar la cuota mensual. —Le contaba.

— ¿Porqué... no vino a verme?

—El trabajo lo tiene muy ocupado, después de todo... este lugar es muy costoso. —Sonrió al ver su expresión.

_Tristeza_.

Hablaba de cuánto quería verlos.

—Hoy vino tu esposo a pagar la cuota mensual.

— ¿Porqué... no vino a verme?

—Vino con una hermosa mujer, tomados de la mano, después de todo... tu hija necesita una madre. —Mi sonrisa se agranda.

_Depresión_.

Deseaba ver a su hija graduada de la secundaria.

—Hoy vino tu esposo a pagar la cuota mensual.

— ¿Porqué... no vino a verme?

—Escuche que tu hija abandonó la escuela, que ahora bebe y fuma... mucho, después de todo... es una adolescente en una familia rota. —Me rio. Esta cerca.

_Ansiedad_.

Siempre hablaba de volver a su hogar, a su cálida casa.

—Hoy vino tu esposo a pagar la cuota mensual.

— ¿Porqué... no vino a verme?

—El no va a verte nunca más. Después de todo... te culpa de los vicios de su hija. —Se siente tan bien acariciar con mis manos la destrucción humana.

_Desesperación_.

Siempre tuvo esperanza en recuperar a su familia.

—Hoy vino tu esposo a pagar la última cuota mensual.

— ¿Porqué... no vino a verme?

—El vendió la casa y se va con tu hija a otro país para hacer una nueva vida. Después de todo... quieren volver a empezar sin... obstáculos. —La miro a los ojos y ahí esta. Si. Esa es. Era su alma quebrándose y sus ojos abandonando ese brillo de esperanza que siempre los seguía.

_Culpa_.

Esa misma noche casi no podía disimular mi retorcida alegría al descubrir su cuerpo. Se había suicidado. Había desgarrado las sábanas blancas de la cama. Atándolas de un extremo en lo alto de las rejas de la ventana de su cuarto y el otro enroscado en su fino cuello, había quedado colgada. Suspendida a 10 centímetros del suelo.

Murió lentamente por la falta de aire. Siento cosquillas en mi vientre al imaginarme como se habría retorcido y sacudido por un aliento de aire. Llorando. Arrepintiéndose. Aunque aun mejor que eso, fue ver a su inocente hija llorando desgarrada en la oficina privada del médico de turno, y a su humilde esposo, ahora viudo, abrazándola y llorando en silencio. Ambos en el suelo. Sin fuerzas y perdidos.

Como buena actriz se encajar o adaptarme a las personas, así mismo, enfrentando distintas situaciones. Es muy fácil aparentar lo que no soy, por lo que nadie noto la diferencia en mi comportamiento.

_Nadie, excepto Hatake Kakashi._

Parada frente a la habitación de mi último paciente, simplemente observo la puerta por unos segundos, la sonrisa que tira de la comisura de mi boca es demasiado fuerte.

Toc, Toc Toc, Toc.

—Ya volví —susurro, dejando la mano apoyada en la madera tras golpear, un día más, de esa manera en particular.

— ¿Porque siempre haces eso? —Una voz atrás mío me sobresalta, pero me recupero enseguida para voltear a ver al dueño de ella.

—Hatake san, ¿No debería de estar en su habitación? ¿Dónde estaba? —Pregunto ignorando su inquisición.

El simplemente levantó sus hombros de manera desinteresada.

—Me dirigía a mi habitación —Comento caminando tranquilamente y pasando de ella.

—Lo acompaño —El se detuvo ante su comentario y señaló la puerta en la que ella estaba parada.

— ¿No piensa entrar? —Solo por un segundo miro la puerta.

—Vendré luego. —Le digo sonriendo y continuando el camino a la habitación del hombre.

Al entrar, él se sienta en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de manera despreocupada y observando por la ventana. Lo miro detenidamente, un hombre de 35 años que se mantiene en forma, alto y atlético, con un cuerpo bien definido bajo esa ropa de deporte gastada. Su cabello es de color gris y sus ojos de color negro, aunque el izquierdo lo tiene siempre oculto tras una venda, al igual que su nariz y mentón que los tapa con una bufanda.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo ha estado este tiempo Hatake-san? —Pregunto con la sonrisa de porcelana que todo el mundo se cree.

El me mira por unos instantes fijamente a los ojos y mi sonrisa levemente comienza a ser real.

Si, el descubre fácilmente mis falsas sonrisas.

— ¿Hoy vas a mantener la actitud profesional? —Me pregunta con su mirada seria.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado me acerco a él y extendiendo la mano tomo la bufanda y tiro de ella liberando su rostro. En el proceso acaricio con las uñas su barba crecida de dos días y observo por completo su cincelado rostro. Sin delicadezas me tiro sobre su cama. En el espacio que quedaba a los pies de esta.

—Kakashi... Estoy realmente aburrida. ¿Porque mis nuevos pacientes tienen que estar en estado prácticamente vegetal? —Pregunto metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi bata de enfermera y jugando con una caja que allí tenía.

— ¿Y estas acá porque eso me convierte en tu paciente preferido? ¿Jugaras conmigo ahora? —Veo su mirada cargada de seriedad y expectación. Y yo sonrío.

—No sos mi preferido Kakashi, pero eso no quita que no seas muy interesante.

—Mmm... El de la habitación 304... No entiendo que obsesión tenés con él. —Pregunta con el ceño fruncido intentando entender, leer en mi algo que le dé la respuesta.

El era una persona inteligente y cuerda, dentro de todo, podría salir de este lugar en cualquier instante. El podría tranquilamente fingir y engañar a cualquier profesional experimentado.

_Lo sabía. Estaba segura._

El era capaz de hacerlo pero no lo hacía. Por algún motivo...

El quería estar en este lugar.

_El es muy interesante_.

Somos como dos gatos astutos peleando por una presa. Y el ganador sería quien obtuviera todo del otro.

«_Y divertido._»

* * *

Nota de autor:

Espero que les haya gustado, la forma en que se dio el capi fue muy inesperado y no era lo que tenia medianamente pensada en un principio pero la verdad es que me gusto el resultado jajaj

A ustedes?

Que les parecio Kakashi? Ahora ya si hay más de el jaja

jaja ojala lo hayan disfrutado!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y ya saben dejen sus opiniones sugerencias y demases!

Besoos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Título:** "Psicópata"

**Capítulo**: 6

**Summary**: Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

**Género**: Drama. Romance. Psicológico.

**Personajes**: Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

**Rated**: M.(Más adelante posible lemmon)

**Advertencias**: ooc.

**Nota de autor**: Buenas nochees! Como están?

Aquí traje el nuevo capi y espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten leyéndolo como yo al hacerlo jajaja Aunque un poco estresada porque entro en pánico con no saber si lo voy a tener a tiempo porque, no se que pasa conmigo, la inspiración y buenas ideas siempre me vienen a ultimo momento jajaja

Muchísimas gracias a: / Lexia Hatake Biersack Way / ardalus / Claudia Yalitza / Nicole luz de luna / Por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Son un gran apoyo!

Claudia Yalitza: Gracias por el review! Creo que un poco de locura nunca viene mal jaja me reí mucho con lo del beso jaja Besarme... o No besarme... Esa es la cuestión jajaj y tokyo goul es muy bueno si terminaste la primer temporada te recomiendo sigas desde ahí con el manga (igualmente mira la segunda) pero te digo que la censuraron demasiado! y escenas muy importantes de kaneki siendo groso las quitan x completo y mucho mas si disfrutas del gore jajaja Volviendo... Espero este capi también lo disfrutes!

Y también a quienes no tienen cuenta que me dejan su opinión igual!

dhk:jajaja Hola! gracias por el comentario y me la imagine a saku en un pasillo a oscuras jaja y me gusto la imagen mental jaja este capi vas a ver un poco mas de tus dudas, no digo nada mas, te dejo leer! Ojala te guste!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo: 6**

Desde un principio mi relación con Kakashi fue extraña. Aun tengo la imagen mental de verlo recostado en el piso viendo al techo. Un techo aburridamente blanco arruinado, con una pequeña mancha de humedad en la esquina. Estaba sin camisa, con unos viejos pantalones deportivos, y su parche en el ojo; al parecer siempre lo llevaba. Tenía una vendas que cubrían desde su hombro hasta el codo en el brazo izquierdo y podía vérsele las cintas de otro vendaje al costado de su delineado abdomen del lado derecho, lo que cubría otra herida en su espalda.

Me relamí los labios ocultando una sonrisa cínica.

Mientras me presentaba, hablando de mi y mi trabajo como su nueva enfermera, atendiendo a todos sus cuidados y que estaría para su supervisión en su mejora, recibí una risa desdeñosa y ahogada que cortó con el discurso que le daba a cada enfermo.

— ¿Desde cuando un loco vela por la seguridad de más locos?

La seguridad y tranquilidad con la que pronunció pausadamente las palabras provocaron un silencio tenso en la habitación. Sentía su gruesa voz resonando en mis oídos mientras en mi mente pensaba la respuesta correcta. Cuando abrí la boca para desmentir su acusación, volteo su rostro hacia mi, su mirada oscura y penetrante me atoro las palabras en la garganta. Supe que él descubriría mi mentira y de alguna manera me sentía como si estuviese expuesta ante un ojo crítico y acusador. Me sentía por primera vez en la vida...

_Intimidada_.

Era una sensación que experimentaba nueva y... atractiva.

Aunque no era una intimidación que producía pánico ya que no le temía a nada. De hecho, nunca había experimentado el miedo, aunque bien podía fingirlo. Era, en sí, la cuestión de saber que me encontraba con alguien que podría arruinar mi futura diversión en ese lugar. Tal vez se convertiría en un obstáculo con el que me divertiría derribándolo.

Un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, mi cuerpo se mantenía tenso ante la espera. Y la sensación de no saber lo que ocurriría me mantenía alerta ante algo inesperado.

El me vigilaba como un depredador que se alimenta de un igual.

Decidí quitarme la máscara y dejar la sonrisa actuada. Mi rostro serio y calculador recibió su mirada respondiendo de manera igualmente intensa.

—Un loco una vez dijo, ni están todos los que son, ni son todos los que están. ¿Una frase muy adecuada no te parece?

Su mirada intensa no se apartaba de mis ojos y la sonrisa de lado que se dibujó en su boca, me dijo que entendía perfectamente mis palabras. Entendía el significado de la frase, que en un psiquiátrico no están todos los locos, ni que todos los que están en el son locos; yo simplemente modificaba un poco su significado a que no todos los que están locos en el psiquiátrico son... pacientes.

Hoy en día aun me siento igual con respecto a él, es a pesar de todo, es una persona imponente. Con solo una de sus miradas podía hacerme detener en seco al sentir en todo mi cuerpo una alarma de expectación. Había algo en mí que disfrutaba metiéndose en ese campo de tensión y desafío. Pero aún no había cruzado la línea de jugar con él, estaba completamente segura que era como caminar sobre las bombas de un campo minado. Ese pensamiento me encantaba, me provocaba demasiada curiosidad. La idea tenerlo en mis manos y divertirme con él me producía excitación y a la vez sentía que podía ser muy peligroso.

Un rival que me haría disfrutar y contra el cual no pienso perder.

_Y eso lentamente me atraía mas a el._

La mirada seria y penetrante de Kakashi demandaba una respuesta. Sabía que él quería descubrir mis secretos así como yo los suyos por lo que lo principal era saber qué información tenía de mí.

—La habitación 304 eh... ¿Qué querés saber de él?

— ¿Quién es? _—_pregunta simplemente, mirándome fijamente y analizando cada reacción que tenía mi cuerpo.

—Es un paciente del hospital que sufre de trastornos de pánico, con ataques de ansiedad grave, embotamiento, desorientación e hiperactividad violenta; Sufre además de trastornos de adaptación, incapaz de intervenir en la actividad social; Y trastorno de estrés post traumático. A través de la terapia y los medicamentos comienza a mejorar. —Le sonrío de lado. Con mi cinismo a flor de piel.

— ¿No estarás pensando en decirme solo eso no? Los trastornos que pueda tener no los discuto. ¿Pero que digas que ese sujeto esta mejor? —hace una pausa, él siempre hablaba de manera tranquila. —Ese tipo, hace un año, estaba recuperándose en excelentes condiciones, socializaba con otros internos y salía de su habitación en el almuerzo. Tal vez no hablaba de lo que le ocurrió para estar acá, pero no quita que se esforzaba en su tratamiento por recuperarse. Y un día, de la nada, tiene una secuela. ¿Una alteración y cae nuevamente en estado de shock? —cuestiona con un tono nada crédulo. —Me parece que es un cambio realmente drástico de un segundo a otro. ¿Tenés idea cual fue el factor que cambió a su alrededor? Vamos Sakura. —La alienta a responder con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿No respondes?

Yo simplemente lo sigo mirando tranquilamente de manera seria y con una sonrisa retorcida en mi rostro.

—Vos... Vos sos lo que cambiaste, convirtiéndote en la nueva enfermera de este hospital. ¿Qué es lo que... le hiciste? —Podía ver la curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Mi trabajo Kakashi. Yo solo hago mi trabajo. —Le digo con una sonrisa y él me mira incrédulo. Lo sé. —Te diré... Solo una cosa... Mi sola existencia es una tortura para él.

El silencio cubre la habitación, un silencio analítico. El intenta descubrir el significado de mis palabras, su ceño fruncido y el movimiento constante de sus dedos, rozando el pulgar con el índice, me lo dejaban bien claro. Un movimiento que sólo hacía cuando estaba profundamente concentrado en algo. Era una manía en el.

Y decime... ¿Qué pansas hacer con lo que sabes? —Le pregunto seria y con el ceño fruncido atrayéndolo nuevamente a la conversación.

— ¿Con lo que sé...? ¿Del paciente de la 304? ¿O de tu desquiciada personalidad? —Una sonrisa aparece en la comisura de su boca. Mientras se pone de pie se quitó la campera que llevaba, dejándome ver su torso desnudo por no llevar remera. A medida que se aleja hacia el baño no pierdo detalle de la cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo y la de su espalda ubicada por debajo de las costillas del lado derecho.

_Marcando para siempre su piel._

—Nada —Su gruesa y suave voz llega a mis oídos, seguida por el sonido de la ducha.

«_Heridas que se ven dolorosamente placenteras en... su piel._»

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Espero muy ansiosa que les haya gustado. Esto me pone cada vez mas nerviosa osea, por un lado me pone contenta saber que estoy cumpliendo con las fechas y eso, pero saber que la historia esta avanzando me pone nerviosa en que me quiero mantener así y que dentro de todo les siga pareciendo interesante jajaj

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones me motivan muchísimo!

**Por cierto la frase **

**Ni están todos los que son, ni son todos los que están.**

**No me pertenece, la busque en internet y nadie sabe de quien es, lo mas cercano que encontré fue que es de un paciente de un psiquiátrico en Alemania. Pero no es seguro.**

Muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Los las amoo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Título:** "Psicópata"

**Capítulo**: 7

**Summary**: Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

**Género**: Drama. Romance. Psicológico.

**Personajes**: Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

**Rated**: M.(Más adelante posible lemmon)

**Advertencias**: Ooc, lime.

Nota de autor:

Hola como están? Espero que muy bien!

Pude publicar conti temprano!

En este capi estuve realmente indecisa con que pasaría y si lo que van a leer lo ponía o no y yo quería ponerlo pero siempre esta eso de... y si no les gusta? pero decidí hacerlo y gracias nicole por darme el empujonsin que necesitaba jaja espero te guste!

Muchisimas gracias a: / ardalus / Claudia Yalitza / Lexia Hatake Biersack Way / Nicole luz de luna / Por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Son un gran apoyo!

Gracias Sasha Hughes por agregarme a fav espero te siga gustando!

Ale olguin esta vez no me olvide! Muchas gracias a las chicas que me apoyan por facebook! Muchas gracias son un gran apoyo!

Clau: Gracias! Espero este también te guste e intento hacerlos mas largos pero me quedan haci jaja además creo que si los alargo varias veces no hubiera podido como darle una especie de cierre al capi pero intento alargarlo un poco jaja

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo: 7**

Dejo de jugar con la caja en mi bolsillo y me pongo de pie saliendo de la cama y de la habitación dejando a Kakashi tranquilo con su baño. Camino por el pasillo y me dirijo a la única habitación que me faltaba.

La 304.

Sonrió. Ansiosa. Sínica.

_Toc, toc toc, toc._

_El sonido de mi forma de tocar seguido del chillido de la manija me hace recordar unas situaciones que viví de chica._

_Y mi sonrisa se agranda._

_Mi dulce, tierna y agradable infancia... viene a mi mente._

_Lunes 23:00. Toc, toc toc, toc._

_El sonido me despierta._

_Martes 23:00. Toc, toc toc, toc._

_Me arreglo, me coloco maquillaje y me hago algún peinado semi recogido. _

_Miércoles 23:00. Toc, toc toc, toc._

_Me visto, usando vestidos y zapatos de taco._

_Jueves 23:00. Toc, toc toc, toc._

_Salgo de mi cuarto, la puerta chilla resonando en el completo silencio y en la penumbra de la casa._

_Viernes 23:00. Toc, toc toc, toc._

_Con pasos sigilosos llego a las escaleras y bajo al sótano._

_Sábado 23:00. Toc, toc toc, toc._

_Tras la puerta me encuentro con la habitación viciada en humo de puros, proveniente de los cinco hombres reunidos en la mesa en el centro del lugar y junto con las luces bajas cerraban el ambiente perfecto de una partida de póker._

_Domingo 23:00. Toc, toc toc, toc._

_Las miradas de cuatro de los hombres me siguen a medida que me acerco a la mesa, o más bien, al movimiento de mis caderas al caminar. _

_Una escena de todos los días. De todas las noches._

_Solo faltaba la linda chica de la suerte que además sirviera el whisky. Y ese era mi trabajo. Ser buena, amable, simpática, servicial y... atractiva. Porque a pesar de tener doce años mi cuerpo estaba desarrollado, tenía un buen escote y una cintura pequeña que resaltaba mis caderas, cosa que a estos hombres les encantaba. _

_Mi... Querido padre, me usaba como su pequeña joyita de la suerte. Me despertaba cada noche para entretener la vista de sus amigos y ganarles fácilmente. A cambio, ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero a diario. A los amigos de mi padre no les importaba mucho ya que eran adinerados, aunque estaba segura de que no ganaba por sus habilidades en el póker. Con solo verlos había aprendido a jugar al póker, tenían la costumbre de mostrarme sus cartas, creyéndome todos ignorante a las buenas manos, solo por la intención de que me inclinara cerca de su vista y espiaran dentro de mi escote. Obviamente también creyendo que no lo notaba. _

_La inocencia de una niña..._

_Había sólo uno de ellos que no me observaba de esa manera y me saludaba educadamente. Era demasiado serio y callado para su edad, aunque no provenía de la timidez, esa palabra no iba con él, pero siempre fue respetuoso. Se llama Itachi Uchiha, tenía 18 años, inteligente y podía darme cuenta que no le gustaba perder, ya sea a propósito o no. Lo notaba cada vez que le ganaba a mi padre y recibía una mirada seria de advertencia del suyo, a lo que él fruncía un poco las cejas. Fugaku Uchiha al igual que Madara Uchiha, tío de itachi, eran amigos de mi padre desde hace años, mucho antes de que naciera. Con lo poco que los conocía podía decir que la inteligencia y seriedad era de familia, estaba segura. Aunque eso no quitaba que con mi padre tuvieran charlas amenas y entretenidas. Madara era un poco menos serio de los tres, sonreía más pero siempre eran de esas que guardan secretos y saben muchas cosas, además de orgullosas._

_Y era con esas sonrisas que me miraba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. A veces tenía la leve idea de que Itachi no quería estar ahí, presentimientos que se iban cuando me saludaba amenamente, y lo creía tranquilo._

_Con un beso en la mejilla los saludo uno a uno, inclinándome de más de manera despistada, ya que, obviamente, la inocencia y pureza era lo que prevalecía en mi. Debía admitir que los amigos de mi padre eran apuestos y esa seriedad podía hacerlos muy atrayentes, por lo que hacer ese... trabajo, no era demasiado complicado. _

_Fugaku tenía el cabello corto y negro como los otros, era el más normal, de alguna manera, pero había algo en el que te llamaba la atención. Por más que se empeñaba en parecer disimulado y siempre recto, su mirada no mentía cada vez que se desviaba sobre mí. _

_— ¿Cómo esta Mikoto y Sasuke? —Disfrutaba preguntarle por su mujer e hijo de 8 años, cada vez que sus ojos se entretenían con mi escote. Siempre era en situaciones que lo ponían incómodo terminando con la mirada de su hijo presente sobre él._

_—Muy bien Sakura están en casa descansando. —Todos los días usaba distintas palabras para el mismo significado._

_No le interesan. Y la mirada de Itachi me decía que lo sabía._

_—Me alegro— Siempre me mantengo sonriente de manera perfecta, de esas que brindan confianza. —Tiene una familia perfecta, señor Uchiha._

_Y él no responde._

_Madara Uchiha tenía el cabello largo por la cintura, era lacio y algo rebelde, como toda su apariencia. Era el más provocativo de los dos hermanos con sus arrogantes sonrisas y, cuando quería, con una personalidad algo extrovertida. Mantiene la costumbre de que cada vez que lo saludo pone su mano en mi cadera, algunas veces simplemente la deja ahí apoyada, otras, como esta vez, la desliza por el ancho de mis caderas y la sube por mi cintura. Aunque ahora sentí que se detuvo por un momento al apoyarla sobre mí. _

_No le di importancia._

_— ¿Como esta hoy señor Uchiha? —El me mira con una sonrisa particularmente amplia y su mirada se ve más intensa que de costumbre. Su mano aún se mantiene sobre mi cuerpo y puedo sentir el calor que desprendía, no me siento indiferente a sus ojos negros o a su sonrisa algo... oscura._

_No me son indiferentes ningunos de ellos._

_—Mejor que nunca Sakura, creo que por fin hoy tendré un buen golpe de suerte. —comentó mientras me aprieta con fuerza la cadera y yo sentí que su voz estaba más ronca que antes. Como respuesta tan solo le sonreí y me acerque a Itachi._

_Su cabello era largo, pero no tanto como Madara y lo tenía perfectamente lacio atado en una colita baja, con unos mechones cayendo en su rostro. Era realmente hermoso._

_Me inclino a su lado para saludarlo y en cuanto lo hace por primera vez lo vi desviar su vista y ver lo que mi escote y la inclinación revelaba. También por primera vez lo sentí tensarse e inhalar profundamente, su tío lo vio y tan solo sonrió de lado._

_Mientras me alejo de la mesa para ir al mini bar a servir sus tragos de siempre, puedo sentir la mirada de los tres pegadas en mí._

_Intensas como nunca. Bajo la vista para ver que tenía de distinto a otras veces, que por fin captó la atención de Itachi. Y vi mi hermoso vestido negro con un gran escote en V. Vestido con el cual no se utilizaba corpiño. Un vestido muy fino y delicado que al inclinarse, la tela se despega de mi piel dejando completamente a la vista mis pechos. Y entendí que los tres se sorprendieron tanto como disfrutaron de la imagen_.

Ese día nada había salido como se acostumbraba. Mi padre no había ganado un peso, de hecho había perdido mucho más de lo que tenía y me echaba la culpa, me miraba con odio.

Mientras despego la puerta del marco el sonido del beeper me detiene, me llamaban de la recepción.

Suspiro.

«—Al parecer hoy... todos detienen nuestro encuentro... padre.»

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Estoy realmente nerviosa con la aparición de estos nuevos personajes!

Que les parece? que creen de ellos?

Ojala les haya gustado el capi! Espero sus comentarios!

Los amo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Título: "Psicópata"

Capítulo: 8

Summary: Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.

Género: Drama. Romance. Psicológico.

Personajes: Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.

Rated: M.

Advertencias: Ooc, lime y Lemmon Fuerte.

Nota de autor:

Hola! como están? Lamento no haber publicado ayer, estos dos días siempre son complicados porque cumplen tres personas seguido y soy la que regala siempre tortas así que estoy bastante atareada. En compensación les traje un capi bastante mas largo d lo normal.

Espero les guste.

Para los que no leyeron las advertencias arriba hay lemon FUERTE! Advertidas!

Muchísimas gracias a: Lexia Hatake Biersack Way / Nicole luz de luna / ardalus / Por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Son un gran apoyo!

También a

dhk: Este capi puede decirte algo jaja espero te guste!

Claudia: Gracias! chan chan cha chaaan que será? espero te guste el capi!

Ale: Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste! Aunque temo que no.. jajaj besoos!

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me apoyan por facebook! Muchas gracias me alientan mucho a seguir!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo: 8

Mientras camino por los pasillos, algo malhumorada debía admitir, se cruzan en mi camino pacientes que deambulan por el lugar otros están sentados contra la pared con la mirada perdida. Uno en particular estaba parado en medio del corredor con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo estaba completamente tieso. Era un interno que no estaba a mi cuidado. Me fue imposible pasar por su lado sin empujarlo en el proceso. Esto causó que cayera, golpeara su cabeza contra la pared y la pintara de un hermoso tono rojo. Era una linda manera de que el lugar cobrara un poco de vida, tanto blanco enloquecía. No había ni médicos ni enfermeros cerca y los enfermos de esta zona vivían en otro mundo. Una última mirada a su cuerpo tendido bajo un charco de sangre que se agrandaba y me despedí de él con una sonrisa.

Había extrañado mucho esto.

Mi personalidad siempre fue calculadora y nunca hacía cosas que no las hubiese planeado, pero en este lugar me permitía tener algún pequeño brote de ira ya que lo conocía de memoria y sabía su funcionamiento y proceder.

Tenía calculado hasta el hecho de hacer alguna espontaneidad.

Al llegar a la recepción me encuentro de frente con una mirada profundamente negra y la sorpresa se instala en mi rostro.

—Itachi... ¿Qué... haces acá? —pregunto desconcertada.

—Vengo a ver a Kizashi. —Su ceño se frunce con fuerza en ya no se veía para nada como cuando lo conocí. Sus facciones eran más adultas y más duras de lo que recordaba, el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo y tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos que mostraban lo poco que dormía.

_Tal vez sufra de insomnio..._

Su cuerpo era mucho más desarrollado y alto, se notaba que tenía una buena figura bajo su ropa. A los 26 se supone que aun sos un adolescente, pero su mirada, sus facciones y su forma de pararse y actitud mostraban a un completo adulto.

_Tuve que forzarme a no sonreír como quería._

Lo miro por unos instantes a los ojos y bajo la cabeza fingiendo sentirme intimidada.

—Claro... ¿Ya firmaste tu ingreso en el libro de visitas? —pregunto con profesionalidad. Un asentimiento de su parte me dice que lo hizo. —Es por acá. —Comiénzo a caminar por lo que el me sigue manteniendo una distancia prudente entre los dos.

Se había instalado un silencio algo incomodo por lo que decido romperlo.

—Nunca creí que vinieras a visitarlo tan amistosamente. —Comento con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Siento su mirada sobre mí y percibo claramente su dolor.

—No vengo por mí, mi padre me lo pidió. —Sentía claramente el enojo en su voz.

Una pequeña risa de ironía y dolor se atora en mi garganta.

El la escucha.

— ¿Toda tu vida vas a hacer lo que diga tu padre? —Le pregunto con un doloroso rencor.

Los pasillos se habían vaciado y todos fueron mandados a sus dormitorios, era lo que se acostumbraba cuando había un accidente ya que produce la alteración de muchos enfermos. Evitando así peores circunstancias.

_Idiotas._

—Tenía miedo Sakura. Y se que eso no me excusa. Pero no tenés idea de cuanto me eh odiado todos estos años por ello. —Lo siento acercarse con temor y con precaución toma mi mano. —Lo siento mucho Sakura. Mucho. —Su mano presiona la mía. Con fuerza. Con miedo.

_Esta temblando._

—Lo se... Yo nunca te culpe Itachi... —Me suelto de su agarre y volteo a verlo a los ojos con dolor. —Es mentira. —Estaba impactado y sus ojos estaban nublados en rencor y brillosos a punto de llorar.

— Es mentira... en realidad te odié... pero supe perdonarte. —Sus ojos me miran incrédulos. —Es la verdad Itachi. —Me acerco y hundo mi cabeza en su pecho y siento sus fuertes brazos rodearme mientras me agarro a el... —Con el tiempo te entendí... y te perdone... —Su cuerpo temblaba mientras me presionaba más hacia el.

Inhale su perfume, era el mismo que usaba hace años. Era el que tenía esa noche donde mi padre perdió todo el dinero que tenía.

_Era la última mano y mi padre sudaba demasiado. La cara de póker la había perdido hace tres partidas y en este momento estaba apostando todo lo que le queda, los papeles de la casa y hasta prometió dinero que no tiene. Miro a Madara también a Fugaku y ambos tienen una sonrisa enorme que no la disimulan para nada._

_Para mi es claro quienes van a ganar. _

_Cuando perdió mi padre, no me dijo una sola palabra, pero su mirada me dejo claro que para el yo tenia la culpa de su mal juego. Estaba desesperado pidiéndoles tiempo para juntar el dinero que les había prometido al creerse el ganador. Lo que eran monedas para sus amigos eran un par de millones para el. Dinero imposible de juntar._

_—Tranquilo Kizashi, somos amigos, ¿Qué tal si saldamos la deuda sin dinero? —pregunta Madara con su tono de voz y sonrisa persuasiva. Yo estaba entre él y su hermano llenándoles las copas. Lo que dijo captó enseguida toda la atención de mi padre._

_— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó interesado._

_Madara recorre con sus ojos mi cuerpo y luego le hace un gesto a fugaku para que el hablara._

_— ¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos quedamos un rato con Saku? —Mi padre ante lo que escucha frunce el ceño y me mira. Noto el odio que me tiene por haber perdido. Odio porque no pude distraerlos como corresponde._

_Yo simplemente estoy muda viendo la escena que se desarrolla ante mí. Siendo testigo de cómo mi padre decide aceptar por y sobre mí. El simplemente se retiró dejándome ahí con ellos._

_—Vamos Saku vas a pasarla genial, te lo aseguro. —Me dice Madara empujándome por la cintura con una caricia intensa y manteniéndose pegado a mi cuerpo. Repentinamente mi respiración se agita cuando entramos a la habitación que había al lado del sótano. Era una habitación para cuando venían ellos y se quedaban a dormir. Tenía una cama de dos plazas, una mesa de luz, un escritorio, un placar de madera y al lado de este había una puerta que daba a un baño pequeño. _

_Madara me llevó hasta la cama y me hizo sentarme con él detrás de mí, podía sentir el calor de sus piernas a mis lados y el de su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Sentía su erección rozar mis caderas._

_Fugaku me miraba de manera intensa mientras le ordenaba a su hijo entrar y le entregaba su copa de whisky para que beba._

_—Relájate Saku. —Me susurra Madara al oído mientras con su mano acaricia a lo largo de mi columna, produciendo un escalofrío intenso. —Vamos a enseñarte algo que te va a hacer sentir muy bien._

_Sabía exactamente a lo que se refieren. Sus labios recorrer mi cuello mientras sus manos se dirigen al nudo del vestido que se sujetaba en mi cuello. Cuando el vestido cae, llevo con temor mis manos a mi pecho rodeándolo con los brazos para taparme. _

_—Vamos, saca tus brazos y dejarnos ver de nuevo esos hermosos pechos. —Fugaku me miraba con intensidad mientras yo buscaba ayuda en cualquiera. _

_Me retiraron los brazos a la fuerza y los llevaron a mi espalda. _

_— ¡No por favor! ¡Itachi ayudáme! ¡Por favor! —Mi voz llegaba a oídos sordos porque él estaba paralizado viendo lo que me hacían._

_Fugaku se acercó a mi, acaricia mis pechos y los lame con intensidad._

_—Mira como me tenés Saku. —La voz de Madara era realmente gruesa en mi oído mientras con mis manos en la espalda me hacía tocar su entrepierna dura. Escucho el sonido del cierre de su pantalón, antes de que me obligue a tocarlo con mis manos. Inútilmente forcejeaba para intentar soltarme._

_Se deslizó hacia atrás arrastrándome con él, mientras que su hermano tiraba de mi vestido dejándome completamente desnuda._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras me sacudía. Quería soltarme y escapar. Madara me sostuvo de mis muñecas con una de sus manos y con la otra tomó un de mis pechos, masajeándolo. _

_Miraba a Itachi queriendo que me ayudara pero él simplemente no hacía nada. De repente su padre me abre bruscamente las piernas, quise juntar las rodillas pero no tenía fuerza, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería. Lo vi agacharse y mirar mi intimidad descaradamente, sacó su lengua y comenzó a chuparme completamente. Lamia, absorbía, mordía, cuando metió su lengua como si me penetrara no pude evitar un grito, mi cuerpo se sacudió y pedí ayuda pero fue todo inútil, nadie vino, nadie hizo nada._

_—Madara, esta perra lo esta disfrutando. Esta increíblemente lubricada. —Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Fugaku hablar de esa manera. Daba miedo. _

_Las manos de los hermanos estaban por todo mi cuerpo al igual que sus bocas, marcaron mi piel cuanto quisieron y mis forcejeos sólo provocaban cardenales en mis muñecas y tobillos. Solo podía llorar._

_—Itachi. —La voz de fugaku lo despierta del trance, su respiración se acelera y sus manos tiemblan. —Es hora de que tengas tu primera vez._

_— ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Ya no más! —Mis ruegos no hacían mas que hacerlos reír._

_El menor se acerca a mí mientras se desabrocha el cierre del pantalón y se lo baja lo suficiente para liberar su miembro erecto. Se sube a la cama sobre mí y de manera bruta pierdo mi virginidad. El acaba cuando gimo su nombre por orden de Madara que me mantiene quieta, para que su sobrino disfrute de mí. Al salir de mi cuerpo se puede ver en la sabana una pequeña mancha de sangre. _

_—Espera en el auto Itachi. —Le vuelve a ordenar a su hijo y él simplemente le hace caso, sale de la habitación y veo la puerta cerrarse en cámara lenta. _

_Antes de que se cierre por completo el cuerpo desnudo de Fugaku esta arriba mío, sujeta mis piernas en su cintura mientras me penetra una y otra vez. _

_—Esa droga que me diste para Itachi fue realmente buena. —Le dijo a su hermano Fugaku._

_— ¡Duele! ¡Por favor, me duele mucho!_

_—Si cooperas Saku va a ser más placentero. Quiero que gimas nuestros nombres. —Madara era el único que me hablaba pidiendo lo que quería. Sabía que no se detendrían, menos en este punto. _

_— ¡Fu... Fugaku!... ¡ah!... ¡Ah!... —El me mira a los ojos mientras me sigue penetrando. —Por favor Fugaku... más... más despacio... —Veo la sonrisa que me da porque no le pedí que parara. _

_Porque supieron que cooperaria._

_Mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las embestidas lentas de el. Ya no dolía. Y ellos lo sabían. Madara besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis senos con ambas manos, ya no se preocupaba en sostenerme, él esperaba su turno. Ansioso. Y yo agarraba las sabanas con fuerza mientras gemía, en este punto, el nombre de ambos. Cuando Fugaku acaba, susurrando mi nombre, se aleja y Madara comienza a besarme de manera brusca, con necesidad. Cuando se sació me volteó poniéndome en cuatro y me penetra de manera rápida, con el no había delicadezas, era todo muy intenso. Los gemidos se escapan de mi boca por más que no quiera y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos por la intensidad con la que me embestía. _

_—Desde la primera vez que te vi Sakura quise cogerte. Con solo verte caminar me la pones completamente dura. —A medida que hablaba sus movimientos se hacían más profundos y duros. _

_— ¡Madara! —Gemí con intensidad su nombre y él lentamente se detuvo. Había acabado._

_Sentí cuando salió de mi cuerpo y lo escuche vestirse Fugaku lo esperaba sentado en el escritorio fumando un cigarrillo, él ya estaba completamente arreglado. Me quede ahí, me puse en posición fetal abrazando mi cuerpo desnudo, sucio y usado, oculte el rostro y las lágrimas volvieron. Temblaba y lloraba y sabía que ellos me miraban._

_—Este será nuestro secreto Sakura. —La voz de Madara era realmente oscura y cínica junto a su risa._

_—Y más te vale mantenerlo. —La amenaza de Fugaku me helo la sangre y mi cuerpo tuvo una convulsión por el llanto. —Comprá una pastilla del día después, no querrás quedar embarazada. —Se retiraron tras decir esas palabras, me quede ahí, tendida y llorando._

_Mi cuerpo temblaba. Aun sentía como si estuvieran dentro de mí. _

_Escucho el auto en el que vinieron arrancar y alejarse hasta que el sonido se pierde. _

_Sus manos estaban marcadas en mi cuerpo. _

_Estaba sola. Completamente sola._

_La sensación de sus lenguas y sus besos estaban presentes. No se iban. _

_Dejo de llorar y me coloco boca arriba. Siento mi corazón acelerado y sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, ya no. Con todas las sensaciones aún presentes me llevo una mano a mi intimidad y me masturbo. Me froto, me toco como me gusta y llego al orgasmo. La sensación es demasiado placentera y gratificante, ciento una corriente por todo mi cuerpo. Los espasmos duran mas de lo normal y quedo agotada con la respiración acelerada. _

_Me pongo de pie cuando me recupero y noto mi cuerpo débil, es una sensación agradable. Me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha, a medida que camino mis piernas tiemblan y me cosquillea el líquido que se desliza por entre mis piernas. La esencia de ellos. Al pasar, veo el dinero que dejó Fugaku sobre el escritorio, muchísimo más de lo necesario para una simple pastilla. _

_Mi propina. La idea me causa gracia._

_—Aunque no me provocaron un orgasmo, no estuvieron nada mal. Para... ser mi primera vez, fue divertido. —Se me escapa una risa de retorcida diversión tras cerrar la puerta del baño_.

Me separo despacio de Itachi y le sonrío con una sonrisa conciliadora. Veo la culpa que va a estar por siempre en sus ojos.

Y me encanta.

—Vamos.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Bueno claramente como dije arriba es un lemmon FUERTE jaja

Espero que a pesar de ellos les aya gustado y que la historia se les haga cada vez mas interesante.

Que opinan hasta ahora?

Que les pareció el lemmon?

Que creen de Sakura?

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan!

Las amo!

Besoos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Título:** "Psicópata"

**Capítulo: **9  
**Summary: **Nunca creí que fuera una chica "normal", o al menos no como la sociedad consideraba a las personas normales, pero no fue hasta un hecho en particular que fui consciente de que tan "anormal" era.  
**Género:** Drama. Romance. Psicológico.  
**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno/Hatake Kakashi.  
**Rated: **M.

**Advertencias: **Ooc,.

**Nota de autor:**

Como están?! Los extrañeeeeee ya quería poder publicar el capi para ustedes!

Como deteste a la compañía de internet! Esta vez no había sido cortado por mi culpa. Pu**s de m*****

pero bueno... jaja ya esta acá gracias por haber sido pacientes les dedico este capi a todas las que leen la historia.

Muchisimas gracias a: Lexia Hatake Biersack Way / ardalus / Nicole luz de luna / Por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Son un gran apoyo!

Tambien a Ale y a dhk Gracias por apoyarme en cada capitulo :D

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me apoyan por facebook! Me alientan muchísimo!

Y a las lectoras silenciosas! jaja

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo: **9

En la habitación de Kakashi, el se encontraba acostado en la cama mirando al techo con los brazos tras la cabeza. Por sus expresiones se lo veía completamente aburrido y considerando el lugar en el que estaba, no había mucho por hacer. Los enfermeros, tomando precauciones, habían encerrado con llave a todos en sus habitaciones y los pacientes que sufrieron alteraciones o produjeron disturbios, fueron sedados.

Con un suspiro molesto se levanta y se dirige al baño.

Se sostiene de la bacha.

Se mira al espejo.

Su mirada está cargada de una intensidad abrumadora al observar la imagen de su ojo y el parche que le cubre el otro. La respiración se le vuelve profunda y su piel comienza a pelarse en sudor. Lleva una mano a su rostro y lentamente se quita el parche cerrando los ojos.

Abre la canilla de agua.

Juntándola con sus manos se enjugó y refrescó el rostro.

Cierra el agua.

Con una inhalación profunda y casi aguantando el aliento, volvió a levantar la vista.

El reflejo de ambos ojos recibió, uno negro y el otro... rojo. Su propia mente se perdió en lo profundo de su mirada, en lo profundo de ese intenso color.

El tiempo pasaba y su expresión se volvió progresivamente más seria.

Una sonrisa oscura se abrió camino en su rostro.

_Una mirada cínica y aterradora._

Fría y ansiosa.

_Una mirada de deseo._

Gotas de agua y sudor rodaban por su cuello.

Un jadeo que se le escapó de los labios lo despertó del trance y con la respiración agitada volvió a cubrirse su ojo con el parche, se secó el rostro y salió.

—No lo soporto. —Colocándose la bufanda en el rostro se encaminó a la entrada de la habitación, sacó de sus zapatillas dos clips que tenía ocultos. —Gracias Sakura. —murmuró mientras los abría, los doblaba y los metía en la cerradura de la puerta, unos segundos después de maniobrarlos esta sede.

Se asomó a mirar, el pasillo estaba vacío. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir vislumbro que se acercaba alguien y se ocultó a esperar entornando la puerta.

_—Es Sakura... y... ese es Itachi. ¿Que hacen juntos?_

Los observa detenerse a un metro de distancia de su cuarto, por lo que tranquilamente puede oír su conversación. Y al verlos abrazarse de manera tan íntima, tras haber escuchado su pequeña charla, sonríe con burla.

—_Si que sabes de actuación Sakura... Por la forma en que hablaban es obvio que se conocen hace tiempo. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Itachi se disculpe de esa manera? ¿Quién se imaginaria al imperturbable y prodigio Uchiha Itachi reducido a una persona insegura, cargada en remordimientos al punto de las lágrimas? Y sobre todo... ¿Qué lo volvería así?_

Cuando ve que se separan y van a seguir con su camino cierra completamente en silencio la puerta y espera a que pasen.

_—Itachi es sin duda un sujeto sin suerte. ¿Que tenés planeado con el Sakura?_

Al escuchar que los pasos se alejan de su cuarto la vuelve a abrir con sumo cuidado y los ve ingresar en la habitación 304. Más curiosidad le produce a Kakashi ver donde entraron así que con cuidado y rapidez mira a ambos lados y se encamina a la misma habitación.

El siempre habia querido saber la relacion que tenia ese paciente con Sakura. Y ahora todo le parecía mucho más raro.

_— ¿Itachi conoce al de la 304? Cada vez más misterios hay detrás tuyo querida flor de cerezo_... —El apodo le causa una irónica gracia.

La puerta estaba abierta, como no se habían molestado en cerrarla bien podía ver lo que sucedía en el cuarto.

Dentro se veía al paciente sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, no se le veía el rostro; pero aun así, se lo notaba tenso y con la respiración pesada. La enfermera estaba a unos pasos queriendo llamar su atención e itachi más alejado esperaba alguna reacción de su parte.

—Kizashi ¿Se siente bien? Tiene visitas. —Sakura se le acerca y se acuclilló delante de él para intentar verlo al rostro. Con ese movimiento el sujeto comienza a jadear y moverse de manera repetitiva hacia adelante y atrás de manera violenta. — ¿Quiére que le traiga algo de beber? —Espero unos segundos en los que él no reacciona. —Itachi vino a verlo. ¿Se acuerda de él? Su amigo de juego hace unos años... —En ese instante Kakashi frunce el ceño al notar como el visitante se tensa de una manera considerable.

No siendo el único en reaccionar de manera brusca, Kizashi reaccionaba, pero no de la mejor manera. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a agitarse de manera muy brusca, llevó sus manos al pecho y comenzó a golpearse desesperadamente y de manera repetitiva, no podía respirar.

Sakura reaccionó enseguida, tomándolo de la cabeza lo agacho entre sus piernas. Ella le hablaba al oído. —Vamos, respira tranquilo, no pasa nada, inhala..., exhala... respiremos juntos, inhala… exhala... Estás seguro en tu cuarto, acá no va a pasar nada, respira... Inhala… Exhala... —A los minutos el comenzó a tranquilizarse y respirar lentamente. Sakura le tocó el cuello revisando que sus palpitaciones estaban desacelerando.

—Este, es un lugar muy seguro para vos. —murmuró en su oído burlona sin que Itachi lo notara. Esto desencadenó en el hombre un arrebato de furia, violentamente le dio un golpe en la mejilla que la tiró al piso y se le tiró encima para seguir golpeándola. Kakashi al notar su intención abrió la puerta para intervenir, pero Itachi al estar más cerca fue más rápido y lo redujo enseguida. Lo retuvo contra el piso en lo que Sakura se puso en pie y presiono el botón de la alarma de emergencia, a un lado de la cama. Rápidamente llegaron enfermeros que ayudaron a retenerlo y lo sedaron en pocos segundos con una inyección.

Kakashi al ver que no necesitaban su ayuda se había ido antes de que los enfermeros llegaran, metiéndose en su habitación volvió a encerrarse.

Una vez dejaron al paciente dopado en la cama, salieron todos de la habitación y la cerraron con llave.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? —preguntó preocupado uno de sus compañeros.

—Si, no te preocupes es solo un golpe. —Le respondió tranquilizadora despidiéndose y alejándose con Itachi.

—No podrás hablar con él después de todo esto. —Le comento mientras caminaban.

—Eso no interesa, deberías hacerte revisar el golpe. —Ella lo mira y le sonríe.

—Lo aré.

—No entiendo como podes soportar todo esto. —Su forma de hablar dejaba totalmente claro que no le gustaba para nada.

—No es normal que tenga ataques de ira, esto no suele suceder.

—Me tranquiliza saber eso, pero no es a lo que me refiero. ¿Como podes trabajar exactamente en esta institución? Y además teniéndolo a él de paciente... —Al llegar a la recepción vuelve a firmar el libro de visitas, registrando su salida y se encamina con Sakura a la entrada principal. Una vez solos ella le responde con la cabeza agachada.

—No es tan sencillo Itachi, las cosas nunca son tan simples. Y... lamentablemente el no deja de ser mi... padre. Mi madre... ella se preocupa mucho por él, a ella le afectó mucho el accidente... —Sus ojos llorosos hacen que el deje de insistir en el tema, con una mano le acaricia de manera tierna y delicada el rostro, él a fin de cuentas, se preocupa por ella.

—Voy a estar bien. —Acaricia con su mano la de él en su rostro dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué fue lo que... le sucedió en la habitación?

—Fue un ataque de miedo, padece de Trastorno de Pánico que en su caso, es derivado del TEPT, Trastornos por Estrés Post Traumático. Antes de que vinieras hubo un accidente, viste la sangre en el pasillo. ¿No? Debió haberla visto y tuvo una reacción tardía, tal vez estuvo reviviendo la muerte de todas esas personas y lo que vivió en ese colectivo, mientras íbamos a verlo.

—Deberías alejarte de todo esto e irte. —Le comenta viendo el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en el pómulo.

—No se puede huir de la vida Itachi... —_No pienso irme a ningún lado, niño lindo, no cuando la bomba aún no estalla._ —Tengo que hacerlo, quiero superar... todo esto, de una vez por todas...

Cuando se fue, ella ingresó nuevamente y con la cabeza agachada se dirigió con rapidez hacia su sector. Evitando cualquier tipo de obstáculo llegó a la habitación de Kakashi y tras ingresar en ella, volviendo a cerrarla con llave, levantó el rostro mostrando sus ojos.

_Oscuridad_.

— ¿Desde cuando... te gusta husmear detrás de las puertas? —Sus palabras pronunciadas lentamente y con una voz vacía de emociones, quedaron suspendidas en el silencio de la habitación.

No hubo respuesta. Tampoco la esperaba.

Su mirada revelaba un profundo odio imposible de contener.

Kakashi tirado en el piso, usando los brazos de almohada la miraba sin expresión. Sabía que por más que lo miraba a él, no era en él en quien pensaba.

—Genial me ahorro las explicaciones. —Y ya no se contuvo más, se arrojó sobre el.

Porque el era el único que lidiaba con su odio.

No... No.

_«El era el único que sobrevivía y sabía lidiar con él._»

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno... que les pareció este punto de vista de Kakashi? Me pareció que quedaba bien para este capi ya que quería incluirlo como se debe y no solo al final jajaj

Se revelaron una cuantas cositas en el capi jaja espero las notaran jaja

Ojala les aya gustado! Las los extrañe un montooon!

Les tengo que avisar que no creo que pueda tener el próximo capi para el lunes tengo un finde bastante complicado y súper atareados asi que no se en que momentos voy a poder escribir. Pero ojala sea bien pronto, se lo merecen por haberme bancado este tiempo :D

Las/los amo!

Besoos!


End file.
